Amor Hechizado
by Kerky
Summary: Si Tsunade quería volver a tener su cuerpo de veinteañera, primero debía de encontrarle pareja al amargado de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Dónde encontraría a alguien tan idiota como para enamorarse del aguafiestas Uchiha en la isla de Konoha? Qué suerte que Naruto se apareciera en esos momentos. NaruSasu, YAOI, AU
1. Prólogo

_Si Tsunade quería volver a tener su cuerpo de veinteañera, primero debía de encontrarle pareja al amargado de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Dónde encontraría a alguien tan idiota como para enamorarse del aguafiestas Uchiha en la isla de Konoha? Qué suerte que Naruto se apareciera en esos momentos. NaruSasu, YAOI, AU. _

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencias: **AU**, **yaoi** (relaciones chicOxchicO), lime, lenguaje obsceno y exceso de cursilerías que podrían llegar a empalagar al lector.

Parejas: NaruSasu (¡por supuesto!) Si no es de tu agrado, ¿para qué sigues leyendo? Mejor da un clic en el cuadrito rojo que se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla y te evitas un gran disgusto.

* * *

**Amor hechizado**

_Prólogo_

Sonreía mientras observaba a la feliz pareja intercambiar votos de amor y fidelidad. Sonreía porque, una vez más, su trabajo había sido un rotundo éxito. Cuando los invitados se acercaron a felicitar a la parejita, ella aprovechó para darles sus mejores deseos y salir prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

Muchos observaron a la pequeña anciana correr contra la manada de invitados mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con las lágrimas. Todos pensaron que las cristalinas gotas saladas eran producto de la nostalgia, pero se equivocaban. Con una sonrisa de felicidad pura, se escondió en el primer rincón oscuro que encontró para esperar, ansiosamente, la transformación que sufriría.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. No podía esperar más por volver a ser la hermosa jovencita de veinticinco años que realmente _debía_ de ser. Después de contar veinte segundos supo que algo andaba mal. Sus manos continuaban con aquellos dedos largos, huesudos y cubiertos de arrugas. Su pecho permanecía en su lugar sólo porque llevaba un sostén con doble varilla para realzarlo. Su cabello continuaba siendo de color platinado con algunas mechas rubias y aún mantenía aquella molesta joroba en su espalda.

–¿Pero qué demonios…?

El timbre de su teléfono portátil le impidió soltar todas las palabras conocidas de su amplio y florido lenguaje vulgar. Estuvo a punto de lanzar el celular al rincón más alejado del mundo, refrenándose al reconocer el número de la persona que marcaba. Con un suspiro, se obligó a contestar.

–¡Por tu bien, espero que me digas porqué mierda sigo siendo una anciana!

La serpentina voz del otro lado de la línea ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la mujer.

–Tsunade, el viejo Sarutobi…

–¡A la mierda Sarutobi! El anciano prometió regresarme mi verdadero cuerpo en cuanto cumpliera mi castigo. ¡Y mira que me ha costado un condenado trabajo lograr unir a doscientas parejas "con corazones puros"! –finalizó con ironía.

–¡Carajo, Tsunade, escúchame primero! Tienes que buscarle pareja a una persona más…

–¡No, no y no! de ninguna manera… ¡tengo más de tres años en la Tierra, luciendo como una anciana de 90 y nadie ni nada me impedirá volver a ser la chica sexy que realmente soy!

–Escucha, Tsunade…

–¡Ni una palabra más, Orochimaru! Comunícame con el viejo para arreglar esta estupidez.

–¡Estupidez fue la que tú cometiste, pechugona! –explotó al llegar al límite de su paciencia.

–¿Estupidez mía? ¡Claro que no! El único estúpido aquí fue el maldito Sai por romperle el corazón a Naruto.

–¿Necesito recordarte quién provocó eso?

–Cállate, maldita serpiente rastrera. –refunfuñó Tsunade, sabiendo que, por esa única ocasión, Orochimaru había ganado la contienda verbal. –¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido que me emborracharé para festejar mi mala suerte.

–Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, Tsunade. ¿Recuerdas tu castigo?

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –aunque Orochimaru no pudiese verla, puso los ojos en blanco. –Tenía que unir permanentemente a doscientas parejitas en un lapso menor a cuatro años, de lo contrario, me quedaré luciendo como una anciana el resto de la eternidad. Ahora dime… ¿qué dijo Sarutobi?

–Dijo que debes de cumplir con una última misión antes de que termine tu límite de tiempo.

–Muy bien. –suspiró. Después de tres años trabajando en eso, unir a una parejita era pan molido. –Dime, ¿quién es el desafortunado a quien debo de buscarle pareja? –en una semana se cumplirían 4 años exactos, pero con su experiencia, podía hacer que un hombre y una mujer se enamoraran loca y apasionadamente en día y medio.

–Antes de decirte el nombre de la persona, debo de advertirte algo. Sarutobi mencionó que, si de casualidad fallabas en esta ocasión, además de que jamás volverás a ser joven también te retirará tu suministro permanente de sake.

–¡Ese maldito anciano decrépito…! –gruñó enojada. –Dime quién demonios es, Orochimaru.

–Sasuke Uchiha.

Por un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tsunade trataba de asimilar el hecho de que su suerte no podía ser peor.

–¡Con un maldito y jodido demonio! ¡Cualquiera menos él! ¿Por qué el bastardo y egocéntrico Uchiha? ¿Acaso Sarutobi me odia? _Yo _solía ser su mejor alumna.

–¿Y a mí qué me dices? Quéjate con el viejo.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de pedir? ¡Sólo tengo siete días para hacer que el Uchiha-soy-mejor-que-tú-y-no-mereces-ni-mirarme se enamore de alguien! Y si no lo logro… ¡me quedaré en este cuerpo para siempre!... ¿Orochimaru? –el pitido que emitió el otro lado de la línea le hizo entender que llevaba un buen rato hablando sola. –¡Maldición! ¿Dónde conseguiré a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarse de Sasuke?

* * *

Las ojeras que surcaban su rostro eran la prueba de que no había pegado ni un ojo durante la noche. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo si tenía que conseguirle pareja al bastardo del Uchiha en menos de seis días? Suspiró frustrada y dejó que las fotos de posibles candidatas y candidatos se esparcieran por todo el escritorio. Además de buscar la media naranja de Sasuke, debía de dirigir el pequeño paraíso tropical "Konoha" que Sarutobi le había encargado durante su estancia en la tierra.

Miró con detenimiento la foto de una linda chica de cabellos rosas y ojos esmeraldas. Sakura Haruno podría ser la candidata ideal, estaba locamente enamorada del moreno y con un poco de magia de su parte, Sasuke no tardaría en enamorarse de ella. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? La magia no serviría para enamorar al Uchiha, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Su trabajo consistía en encontrar al verdadero amor y unirlos para siempre, como en los cuentos infantiles. Si quería sólo un poco de lujuria, siempre podía pedirle ayuda al pervertido de Jiraiya, el encargado de la libido. Y si quería vengarse de alguien, para eso estaba el sádico de Orochimaru. Y ella era la encargada del amor… ¿por qué demonios no era la encargada del alcohol, la diversión o las apuestas? Tal vez a su gran y sabio abuelo Hashirama no le gustaría que su única nieta se dedicase a una vida de juergas. A pesar de todo, ser un hada especial tenía sus ventajas, sólo que en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta la hicieron olvidarse de la foto de Ino Yamanaka y recordar que tenía una cita con el arquitecto que se dedicaría a diseñar el nuevo edificio para eventos especiales de la isla de Konoha, un centro vacacional único y exclusivo.

–¿Qué carajos quiere?

–Soy el arquitecto encargado del proyecto. –contestó una voz muy ronca y varonil. –¿Me permite pasar?

–Adelante.

Los ojos de Tsunade se congelaron al ver la imagen frente a ella. No podía ser verdad…

–¿Na-Naruto?

–Así es. –contestó el alto y musculoso rubio. Sin esperar invitación por parte de ella, dejó caer su alto cuerpo en una de las sillas para invitados. –Dígame, ¿cuál es la idea del salón de eventos?

–¿Naruto? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

–Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Sucede algo, señorita… señorita Senju?

Las dubitativas palabras de Naruto la sacaron de su trance. Sentía que en cualquier momento el poderoso rubio saltaría sobre ella y la golpearía por haber arruinado su vida.

–Disculpe, pero nosotros ¿nos conocemos?

–No, ¡claro que no! –contestó Tsunade rápidamente y se paró frente a la ventana para contemplar el hermoso paisaje marino, dándole la espalda a Naruto.

Era imposible que el rubio pudiese reconocerla de esa forma. Naruto la había visto sólo en dos ocasiones y cuando ella aún tenía su cuerpo de veinteañera. Pero Tsunade claro que recordaba a Naruto… después de todo le había arruinado la vida a él.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron al pasado. Naruto era un joven con el corazón destrozado porque su primer amor de juventud lo había abandonado, diciéndole que no era lo suficientemente bueno por no tener un apellido de prestigio ni dinero en su cuenta. Debido a ese incidente, el guapo rubio se estableció metas y había crecido hasta convertirse en un famoso arquitecto de renombre. Con su atractivo sólo conseguía que muchas chicas revoloteasen a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando, durante una velada de año nuevo, conoció a Sai Uchiha, primo muy lejano de Sasuke. A pesar de la renuencia inicial, Sai aceptó salir con el rubio. Fue entonces cuando Tsunade intervino, reconociendo que el rubio merecía una recompensa por su fallido amor del pasado… pero debido al exceso de sake, confundió el hechizo mágico. Un simple sello erróneo fue el que ocasionó que el hechizo de amor verdadero cambiase a uno de lujuria pura. Pensó que nadie lo notaría, porque a pesar de todo, Sai y Naruto eran una pareja estable. Pero entonces sobrevino la tragedia. Y sólo el amor verdadero vence los obstáculos que el destino entreteje. El castigo vino cuando Sarutobi se enteró de su error por estar borracha.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó el rubio.

Tsunade, decidida a ocultar su identidad, se sobresaltó por la áspera voz de Naruto, porque no era cálida y alegre como la recordaba.

–Ah, ya veo. –comentó Naruto, malentendiendo la reacción de la mujer. –A usted también le aterran mis heridas, ¿verdad?

Ella se forzó a pasar saliva y a no desviar la mirada del rostro de Naruto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el hermoso rostro surcado por tres cicatrices en cada mejilla, su cuello atravesado longitudinalmente por otra gruesa cicatriz y el ojo derecho oculto tras un parche de seda negra.

–No se obligue a verme, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me miren como un monstruo.

–¡No es eso! –exclamó exaltada. –Es que… usted me recuerda a alguien. –mintió, desviando la mirada para que el hombre no reconociera la falsa en sus ojos.

–¿A quién? ¿Al monstruo del lago Ness?

–¡Por favor! –clamó desesperada. –No es usted un ogro ni nada por el estilo.

–La mayoría de las personas lo creen.

–Porque la mayoría son personas superficiales que se interesan más por el exterior de una persona que por sus sentimientos. –dijo con convicción. Si de algo habían servido esos tres años de ser una anciana casamentera eran para hacerle ver la superficialidad del mundo humano. –En fin… no sabía que usted sería el arquitecto.

–Pidieron al mejor… y en mi rama, yo soy lo mejor. –se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de ser un arquitecto reconocido no fuera la gran cosa.

–Sí, sobre eso… ¿por qué no se da una vuelta por la isla? Cuando la conozca, podrá decidir el mejor lugar para construir el salón de eventos.

Naruto asintió. –¿Para qué tipo de eventos?

–Bueno, como ve, este lugar es un paraíso terrenal. –señaló la vista desde su despacho. –La mayoría de los turistas que se hospedan aquí son parejitas enamoradas que vienen por su luna de miel. Así que estamos pensando en organizar bodas y el salón que usted diseñará será precisamente con ese fin.

–¿Un salón para bodas?

–Exactamente. Al principio pensamos en construir una capilla, pero dada la cantidad de parejas homosexuales que hay en nuestros tiempos, mejor optamos por construir un elegante salón para celebrar cualquier tipo de ceremonia, ya sea religiosa o civil. ¿Qué le parece?

–Me parece que es un proyecto en el cual no podré participar. –se puso de pie y no pudo evitar centrar su mirada en las cientos de fotografías esparcidas sobre el escritorio. De entre todas ellas, reconoció de inmediato a un guapo azabache. –¿Sasuke Uchiha?

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó incrédula Tsunade. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que Naruto conocía a Sai, pero ¿Sasuke? Tal vez Sai los había presentado durante su temporada de novios.

–Sí, lo conozco. Pero agradecería que no me lo recordaras. Detesto a _todos_ los Uchiha. Es como si esa familia fuera mi propia maldición personal.

–¿Un amor frustrado, tal vez? –aventuró la mujer, observando cómo crecía la amargura en el único ojo visible de Naruto.

–Para nada.

Tsunade no pensaba lo mismo. Seguramente, el ver a Sasuke había despertado el recuerdo de Sai en su memoria, dado que el parecido entre ambos era extraordinario.

–Iré a dar una vuelta. Vendré después.

Cuando el rubio se fue, Tsunade suspiró. Naruto se veía tan solo y cargado de amargura… justo como Sasuke. Su mirada avellana se iluminó… ¡tenía al candidato ideal para el amargado Sasuke Uchiha! Un radar especial dentro de su cabecita sonó. Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier lado… Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Ahora el problema sería que, el terco y amargado Sasuke Uchiha reconociera el amor.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Me da mucho gusto presentarles otra de mis historias cursis y románticas, de nuevo, explotando el NaruSasu, ¡mi combinación favorita! _

_Probablemente piensen que debería de estar actualizando Holy Curse! Y terminando el epílogo de I Don't Know… ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Después de leer una novela la historia vino como agua hacia mí. Ya llevo seis capítulos escritos (porque afortunadamente son cortos) así que habrá actualizaciones semanales todo julio, lo que me dará tiempo de seguir escribiendo la historia y no dejarla abandonada._

_Sasuke parecerá en el próximo capítulo y veremos lo amargado que puede llegar a ser… pero como siempre, detrás de cada personaje habrá una historia y sabremos el porqué Naruto tiene esas cicatrices, porqué Sasuke es tan amargadísimo y porque Sai dejó a Naruto… aunque, supongo que algunos ya sabrán el motivo o, al menos, tienen una idea… dejé algunas pistas que me servirán más adelante. _

_El __formato de esta historia será distinto __a mis anteriores fics. Mi idea es hacer capítulos de no más de dos mil palabras, con actualizaciones cada semana… espero poder lograrlo. Esta historia será corta, yo creo que entre trece y quince pequeños capis o algo por el estilo. _

_¡Cuídense muchísimo y de antemano les agradezco sus comentarios!_

_Un abrazo y les deseo una excelente semana. _

_"Do you remember when we fell in love? We were young and innocent then."_

**Kerky**

**Número de palabras: 2.061 (sin notas de autor)**


	2. I: Entre las sombras de la noche

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** **AU**, **yaoi** (relaciones chic**O**xchic**O**), lime, lenguaje obsceno y exceso de cursilerías que podrían llegar a empalagar al lector.

**Parejas:** NaruSasu (¡por supuesto!) Si no es de tu agrado, ¿para qué sigues leyendo? Mejor da un clic en el cuadrito rojo que se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla y te evitas un gran disgusto.

* * *

**Amor hechizado**

_Capítulo I: Entre las sombras de la noche_

Detestaba el sol.

Odiaba la arena.

Aborrecía el calor.

Entonces ¿por qué demonios se encontraba por ahí, paseando entre las sombras de las palmeras y echándole un vistazo al paradisiaco lugar en el cual se encontraba? Debería de ser más consciente e irse a encerrar en su habitación, al menos hasta que las sombras de la noche comenzaran a decorar el hermoso cielo sin nubes.

Además, si alguien lo veía, posiblemente llamarían a seguridad. Después de todo, con el ojo parchado, pantalones y playera negra, botas de cuero estilo motociclista y oculto entre la maleza selvática, cualquiera sospecharía de él. Suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el fuerte pecho, dejando que la brisa marina despeinara su cabello rubio, trayendo consigo los dolorosos recuerdos.

* * *

Esta vez, por más que su padre insistiera, no lo complacería. Definitivamente no iría a esa maldita cena con la famosa Haruno.

–Sasuke, lo mejor sería que fueras arreglándote, falta muy poco para la cena.

–No.

–¿Escuché bien?

–Es la quincuagésima vez que te digo que no iré, padre.

–¿Sigues leyendo ese libro? Eso sólo es basura, Sasuke.

–Tal vez sí, pero por una vez en mi vida deseo leer algo que no tenga que ver con batallas, feudales, monarquías, traiciones y demás. –sabía que su padre nunca aprobaría que su hijo menor estuviese leyendo "basura literaria" como lo era aquella novela cursi y melodramática sobre una humana enamorada de un vampiro. Más que interés, lo que le motivaba a leer aquella obra eran las críticas recibidas, además, si las películas tenían tanta fama ¿por algo debía ser o no? Y no podía negarlo, una muy buena parte de la razón por la cual leía aquella cursilería era por el simple hecho de desafiar a su progenitor.

Sasuke Uchiha escuchó perfectamente que los pasos de su padre, el famoso escritor Fugaku Uchiha, se detuvieron justo detrás de él, pero no se molestó siquiera en levantar la mirada de su libro para responderle.

–Sasuke, ésta es una oportunidad única. La señorita Haruno está interesada en ti.

–No iré.

–¡Por todos los dioses, Sasuke! Aunque no te guste, esa mujer es la apropiada para ti. Su familia es rica, su apellido conocido y ya va siendo hora de que la familia Uchiha se multiplique ¿no lo crees?

–Si tanto lo deseas, consígueme una madrastra.

–¡Eres imposible, Sasuke! –suspiró frustrado Fugaku. –¿Hay alguna razón específica por la cual no desees ir?

–Sí la hay, padre. –dobló la esquina superior de la hoja que estaba leyendo para marcar la página antes de centrar toda su atención en Fugaku. –¿Recuerdas que estoy de vacaciones? Aún no me repongo de los desvelos de tu último libro. Estudiar el período Edo no fue cosa fácil. Investigué hasta el último detalle de las fuentes más fidedignas que pude encontrar. Creo que merezco un descanso, por lo menos esta noche.

–Sasuke…

–¿Vas a negar que hice un bien trabajo?

–Al menos no lo arruinaste, Sasuke.

–Perfecto. Entonces me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, padre.

Dejó a su progenitor parado en medio de la sala, pero no le importó. Pensaba en el número de veces que su padre le había dicho "buen trabajo, Sasuke" el cual era igual a cero. Todos sus elogios estaban reservados para Itachi, su hermano mayor. Lástima que éste se estuviera revolcando en su tumba, de otra manera, Sasuke podría dedicarse a lo que quisiera y no a preparar el material para los libros de su padre. Pensó en Itachi con cierta nostalgia, odiándose por el hecho de que, de cierta manera, su muerte le había alegrado, pensando en que las atenciones de su padre ahora eran para él. Pero, por más que se esforzara, su padre nunca lo notaría.

Estudiaba día y noche para sacar las mejores calificaciones en la escuela. Practicaba durante el fin de semana para ser el mejor en tae kwon do y esgrima. Sacrificaba sus horas de comida para practicar piano y violín. Cambiaba sus vacaciones por horas para mejorar su técnica de pintura al óleo y su pronunciación del chino, inglés y francés. Siempre había sido el mejor, el alumno ejemplar, el chico guapo, rico y perfecto que cualquier mujer y más de algún hombre, querían a su lado. Pero, esos sacrificios era algo que Fugaku Uchiha nunca reconocería. Por más perfección que su hijo Sasuke tuviese, nunca lograría estar al nivel de Itachi.

Se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama con vista al mar, notando que el cielo comenzaba a entintarse con tonos rojizos. Los atardeceres eran su parte favorita del día, los colores que pintaban el cielo eran tan especiales que se le dificultaba plasmarlos en sus pinturas. Observó de reojo el libro que su padre criticó. Definitivamente lo odiaba. Demasiada miel para él, un chico amargado y solterón, al cual lo último que le pasaba por la mente era conseguirse una pareja. ¿Para qué? De cualquier forma, Fugaku desaprobaría a cualquier persona que eligiera. Además, no quería provocarle un infarto a su padre al presentarle a un chico. Tal vez y con mucho trabajo, su padre aceptaría a una mujer como pareja de su hijo, pero nunca a un hombre. Eso lo había comprobado en la preparatoria, cuando su padre estuvo hospitalizado tres días por la gastritis que le dio al observar a Sasuke bajarse de una motocicleta y besar al hombre que lo llevó a casa después de la escuela. Días más tarde se enteraría que el dueño de la motocicleta era el _novio_ de su hijo.

Sasuke suspiró, recordando su primer novio. ¿Por qué demonios le venía a la mente todo eso del amor? Ya, seguramente por la maldita y romántica novela. O quizás las hadas se habían confabulado en su contra para hacerle notar la soledad en la que vivía. Sin notarlo, el atardecer dio paso a la noche, se había quedado demasiado tiempo pensando en lo aburrida que era su vida. El aire fresco y nocturno se colaba por la puerta abierta de la terraza. El camino hacia la playa se iluminaba por pequeñas antorchas acomodadas a lo largo del camino. Sasuke revisó la habitación para cerciorarse de que estaba solo antes de dirigirse a su armario y tomar el bañador negro que había comprado en la boutique del hotel. Fugaku se desmayaría al ver a su hijo vistiendo esa prenda. Y eso lo demostraba el montón de pantalones formales y camisas de vestir que llenaban el clóset de Sasuke. Con tal de escuchar un elogio de su padre, soportaba el vestir como un señor de cincuenta años, porque definitivamente los jeans y playeras no era algo que un jovencito de su clase debía de usar, o al menos se intentaba convencer de ello. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente. El bañador era lo suficientemente largo como para pasar por unas bermudas, así que cogió una playera blanca, también comprada hace poco tiempo, y salió por la terraza. En una clara muestra de agilidad, saltó el pequeño barandal de hierro y se encaminó hacia la playa.

El mar, por la noche, era más grande de lo que recordaba. Tal vez se debía a que ningún huésped caminaba por la playa a esas horas. Sin lugar a dudas, era mucho más hermoso de noche. Dejó la toalla que llevaba consigo en una roca cercana al agua y se quitó de un tirón las sandalias y la camisa. Las olas mojaban los dedos de sus pies, mostrándole que la temperatura del agua era perfecta para un chapuzón. Una idea cruzó por su mente y, antes de ponerla en acción, revisó los alrededores. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie y era muy poco probable que alguien más bajase a la playa. Llenó sus pulmones con el aire marítimo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, también se quitó su traje de baño. Nadar desnudo por la noche seguramente le daría un poco de adrenalina que le aceleraría el pulso y le añadiría algo de diversión a su monótona vida.

* * *

Una sonrisa como ninguna en al menos ocho años, iluminó su rostro. El agua fresca en su cuerpo y la brisa lo hacían sentirse vivo de nuevo. Como si los años de obedecer ciegamente a su padre no existieran, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño largo y eterno sólo para darse cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto de su vida? Con veinticinco años y ya sintiéndose un viejo amargado. ¡Renunciaría inmediatamente y se conseguiría un trabajo lejos de su padre! Lo haría pero… pero, al menos por una vez en su vida quería saber lo que se siente un elogio de su padre, un "definitivamente eres mi hijo" o alguna de las muchas frases que sólo le dedicaba al difunto Itachi. ¡Quería, por una vez, ser reconocido por Fugaku! ¿Tan difícil era lo que deseaba? Suspiró. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el agua, a juzgar por lo arrugada que se había puesto la piel de sus manos. Fugaku no tardaría en regresar de la dichosa cena y lo primero que haría sería revisar que su hijo estuviera en la habitación. Y si se enteraba que Sasuke estaba nadando desnudo en la playa no sería el hijo perfecto y por ende, no ganaría ninguno de los elogios que tanto deseaba. Desganado, decidió que era hora de regresar. El aroma picante del tabaco lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se limpió el agua salada de los ojos, sin creer que, sentado en la roca donde había dejado su ropa, se encontraba un hombre fumando un habano. ¿Tendría que salir desnudo del agua y humillarse frente al desconocido para que le devolviera sus ropas?

¡De ninguna manera! Sasuke Uchiha no se humillaba ante nadie.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no encontraba ningún plan lo suficientemente coherente para no pasar vergüenzas.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les dejo el capítulo semanal de esta historia… ¿qué pasará después? ¿Sasuke tendrá que correr desnudo a su habitación? Muajajajaja, no suena tan mal :D.

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**DarkPotterMalfoy - kaoryciel94 - lirionegro-san - Tatii Cx - Yaz - bloodymoonkyubi**

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos por aquí la próxima semana!

Un abrazo C:

**Kerky**


	3. II: Pervertidos en la playa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias: AU**, **yaoi** (relaciones chic**O**xchic**O**), lemon, lime, lenguaje obsceno y exceso de cursilerías que podrían llegar a empalagar al lector.

**Parejas:** NaruSasu (¡por supuesto!) Si no es de tu agrado, ¿para qué sigues leyendo? Mejor da un clic en el cuadrito rojo que se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla y te evitas un gran disgusto.

* * *

**Amor Hechizado**

_Capítulo II: Pervertidos en la playa._

Cuando cayó la noche, Naruto por fin salió de la habitación que Tsunade le había prestado durante su estancia en el lugar. Caminó un poco por el terreno hasta toparse con una zona perfecta para realizar el salón de eventos. El lugar, justo antes de un acantilado, le daría al salón una vista panorámica espectacular. Además, se encontraba rodeada por plantas selváticas que el darían un aspecto exótico. Era el lugar ideal.

Con varios proyectos en mente, el rubio se encaminó hacia las oficinas generales para presentarle a Tsunade su renuncia. La anciana lo había observado con aquellos ojos inquisidores antes de preguntarle:

–¿Por qué renuncia? Ha encontrado un buen lugar donde comenzar a trabajar.

–Pero no puedo construir ese salón que usted me pide.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Porque es un salón en donde se celebrarán bodas.

–No le veo el mayor problema… –la ancianita se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

–Para que un arquitecto pueda crear una obra de arte, necesita ponerse en contacto con los sentimientos de lo que va a construir. –suspiró. –Si deseo construir una galería de arte, pienso en los cuadros que son mis favoritos; si quiero un acuario, pienso en lo que el mar me provoca… si quiero construir un salón para bodas, debería de pensar en el amor. Y eso, señorita Senju, es algo que no puedo hacer, porque he perdido la esperanza de encontrar el amor. ¿Me entiende? De continuar en este proyecto… le ofrecería un edificio sin alma, aburrido, un edificio que hasta un niño de kínder podría diseñar con unos crayones.

–Señor Uzumaki, el salón de eventos no sería únicamente para bodas. –explicó una vez más. –También sería un centro de reunión para grandes convenciones, graduaciones, exposiciones… piense en él como una galería de arte junto al mar ¿qué le parece?

–Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

–¡Oh, vamos! –exclamó. –No voy a aceptar una negativa de su parte. Pedí al mejor, tengo al mejor y el mejor va a construir lo que yo le indique o estaremos en un grave problema. ¿Recuerda que su compañía firmó el contrato? A menos que quiera una demanda por incumplimiento del contrato… será mejor que se ponga a trabajar. –se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar a Naruto. Colocó las manos sobre los poderosos hombros del rubio para obligarlo a que se pusiera de pie y guiarlo hacia la salida. –Anda, anda… quiero un boceto lo más pronto posible. Date una vuelta por el lugar, toma algo, busca una chica guapa y verás cómo la inspiración llega en un santiamén.

Naruto no pudo quejarse porque, al darse la vuelta, la anciana azotó la puerta de la oficina justo frente a su nariz. Ya se las cobraría a esa viejecilla. Por el momento, pensaría en el dichoso salón como una galería, justamente como había sugerido la dueña.

Caminó por la playa, fumando uno de esos habanos que tanto le gustaban. El lugar no era tan malo después de todo. Si no hubiese gente durante el día, hasta se atrevería a pasear bajo los rayos del sol. Se dejó caer sobre una roca a orillas del mar. Cuando sus dedos recorrieron la piedra para conocer su composición, se toparon con una camisa blanca, luego con unas sandalias de playa y al final, con un bañador. Rió quedamente, buscando con la mirada al descarado dueño exhibicionista. A lo lejos, divisó la figura de una persona nadando libremente entre las olas. Por la ausencia de curvas, junto al tipo de ropa, supuso que era un joven más o menos de su misma edad. Decidió quedarse ahí, esperando la reacción del muchacho nudista al enterarse que no estaba solo en el lugar.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, el joven no tardó en salir del agua y, con pasos decididos, se dirigió hacia su ropa. El rubio le dio una larga calada al puro, ignorando deliberadamente al chico que estaba a sus espaldas.

–¿Podrías mover tu enorme trasero de mi ropa?

_Ni un saludo, ni un atisbo de vergüenza en su voz, _pensó Naruto. _Seguramente es un chico orgulloso y arrogante, acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya._

–Que yo sepa, esta no es una playa nudista. –contestó el rubio, dejando que el humo escapara suavemente de entre sus labios.

–Ya lo sé. Ahora muévete o…

–¿Correrás desnudo hasta tu habitación?

–Te molería a golpes antes que salir desnudo de la playa. –respondió Sasuke, preguntándose cuántos años tendría la persona que estaba frente a él, ya que la voz tan ronca y varonil no concordaban con la figura de juventud que poseía.

–Podría huir con tu ropa y dejarte aquí desnudo. –sugirió Naruto, con un repentino malestar. Sentía nauseas y su piel estaba helada. Su cabeza le _obligaba_ a recordar dónde había escuchado esa voz antes.

–No te atreverías…

–No deberías tentarme… –poniéndose de pie, Sasuke notó que el hombre era casi diez centímetros más alto que él, con una musculatura poderosa que, sin lugar a dudas, lo dejaría en clara desventaja si de fuerza se trataba. Aún así, el podría defenderse perfectamente bien con sus ágiles movimientos, no por nada era cinta negra quinto dan en tae kwon do. Con un movimiento rápido, el desconocido dio media vuelta, quedando frente a Sasuke, pero oculto por las sombras de una palmera cercana. –Está claro que yo tendría ven-venta-venta-taja.

Naruto tartamudeó al reconocer la cabellera del mismo color que el plumaje de un cuervo, los ojos preciosamente negros y la pálida piel. Era imposible que confundiera a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró la roca ahora vacía. Lo único que había era sus sandalias. La camiseta y el short lo tenía bajo su poder el desconocido. Cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

–Te daré tu ropa… a cambio de algo.

–¿Qué demonios quieres? Como bien puedes ver, no traigo dinero.

Naruto no se limitó en mirarlo. Sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke había desarrollado un par de buenos músculos, sobre todo los abdominales. Suspiró, escuchando las olas del mar estrellarse contra las rocas cercanas.

–No es dinero.

–¿Entonces? Podría decirle a la gerente que un sujeto desconocido y sospechoso pasea por las playas robando la ropa de sus huéspedes. Mi familia y yo tenemos una buena relación con la señorita Tsunade. –mintió.

–Puedes intentarlo, pero no te funcionará mucho. Después de todo, Tsunade personalmente me invitó y ha insistido en que me quede un par de días.

Sasuke gruñó con rabia. No tenía de otra más que ceder a los deseos de aquel desconocido sospechoso si quería volver rápidamente a su habitación para evitarse el regaño de Fugaku Uchiha. Además, primero muerto que correr hasta su cuarto en pelotas.

–¿Y bien? Dime de una maldita vez que quieres para poder irme, me están esperando.

–¿Quién te espera? ¿Tu papá para arroparte?

Si Sasuke comenzó a hervir de furia, lo disimuló bastante bien. Pero lo que más coraje le provocaba era que, a pesar de todo, el desconocido tenía razón. Su padre estaba esperando para vigilar que su hijo no cometiera una estupidez, como solía llamarle.

–¿Me vas a decir lo que quieres o te golpeo?

–Sasuke Uchiha… bésame.

–¡¿Estás loco o participas en un concurso de idiotez? –explotó. –¿Cómo demonios piensas…?

–¿De verdad te irás en pelotas hasta la zona de alojamiento? Te recuerdo que está bastante lejos y antes debes cruzar los restaurantes que, supongo, estarán en pleno apogeo.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el enojo, no se lo pensó dos veces. _Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo rápido, _pensó el pelinegro. Con una velocidad impresionante jaló por las solapas de la larga chaqueta a aquel desconocido para acercarlo a sus labios. Con el contacto de sus labios, a Sasuke lo recorrió un escalofrío. Bastantes años sin practicar los besos le estaban pasando la factura. Los labios tiesos, se decidían entre morder el labio inferior o recorrerlo con la punta de la lengua. El desconocido resolvió el problema al tirar el labio inferior con los dientes, haciéndolo abrir la boca y gemir sorprendido ante la húmeda invasión. Todo terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Sasuke aprovechó la distracción del sujeto para quitarle sus prendas de las manos y alejarse en cuanto sus pulmones suplicaron por un poco de oxígeno.

A toda velocidad, se vistió con el short y huyó del lugar, no sin antes darle un buen puñetazo al sospechoso-pervertido-roba besos que lo mandó a aterrizar directamente sobre la arena. Naruto se frotó la mejilla adolorida al mismo tiempo que reía fuertemente. Sólo por un microsegundo se imaginó que podría doblegar el orgullo del Uchiha, pero no lo logró. Aún bajo las peores circunstancias, Sasuke siempre salía airoso.

Mientras corría –huir no era una palabra de su vocabulario. –hacia su habitación, Sasuke se frotaba los labios, intentando quitarse la sensación de la saliva caliente de un desconocido. ¡Ese maldito…! Sin lugar a dudas mañana, a primera hora, le preguntaría a la vieja Tsunade sobre su "huésped de honor", lo envenenaría con amoniaco, cortaría su cuerpo en pequeños trocitos antes de arrojarlos al mar para que los tiburones destruyeran hasta la última célula de tan despreciable ser. Esquivando a las personas que salían de los diferentes restaurantes del complejo turístico, una duda que lo dejó estupefacto cruzó su mente.

¿Cómo diablos el desconocido sabía su nombre?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Lamentablemente he vuelto al hospital-escuela, y ¡me han tocado guardias de locos! por eso he tardado una semana en actualizar, pero espero ponerme al corriente a la brevedad posible._

MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

**kaoryciel94 - saskenaru - Guest (#1) - Tatii Cx - Guest (#2) - NelIra - lirionegro-san - TheRusso - Guest (#3)**

_**Respondiendo una pregunta: **recibí una duda sobre si Naruto era novio de Sasuke y luego fue lo de Sai... bueno, si les respondiera eso, le quitaría el encanto al fic! Pero tienes una idea, Guest (#3)! Por alguna razón en especial, Naruto reconoció a Sasuke casi de inmediato... pero no diré spoilers de mi propio fic porque luego ya no querrán leerlo :D_

_Cuídense mucho y que tengan una excelente semana!_

_Do you remember how it all began? It just seemed like heaven..._

**Kerky**

**Número de palabras: 1.569**


	4. III: Etapa de rebeldía

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** **AU**, **yaoi** (relaciones chic**O**xchic**O**), lemon, lime, lenguaje obsceno y exceso de cursilerías que podrían llegar a empalagar al lector.

**Parejas:** NaruSasu (¡por supuesto!) Si no es de tu agrado, ¿para qué sigues leyendo? Mejor da un clic en el cuadrito rojo que se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla y te evitas un gran disgusto.

* * *

**Amor Hechizado**

_Capítulo III: Etapa de rebeldía_

Volvió a brincar el cancel de hierro que separaba su terraza del jardín principal. Entró a su dormitorio y revisó que su padre no estuviera esperándolo. Con un suspiro de alivio, se desnudó para ir directo a la ducha ya que odiaba la pegajosa sensación que la sal del mar dejaba sobre su piel. Se bañó rápidamente y salió directo a su habitación con una toalla anudada en la cintura. Abrió su armario en busca de ropa apropiada para dormir, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño al notar que todas sus prendar para dormir eran aburridas pijamas de dos piezas con rayas verticales, elegidas especialmente por su padre. No era bien visto que un joven decente de una familia prestigiosa durmiera desnudo. Otro aspecto más que controlaba su padre.

Pero ¿qué demonios pensaba? Esa noche había desobedecido a su padre al no asistir a la cena, salir a nadar desnudo por la noche y besar a un desconocido. ¿Qué importancia tenía otra fechoría sólo por esa noche? Sacó un par de bóxers del armario –afortunadamente él mismo compraba su propia ropa interior– y se arrojó sobre las sábanas ya deshechas de su cama. Las nuevas emociones del día en su monótona vida así como el ejercicio producido por nadar en la playa hicieron mella inmediatamente. Sasuke se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con estúpidos criminales ladrones de besos en la arena.

–Sasuke ¿estás despierto? –los golpes en la puerta y el reconocer la voz de su padre lo sacaron de su estado somnoliento.

Se levantó rápidamente y sin pensar mucho en su aspecto fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta. Los ojos de estupefactos de su padre le hicieron caer en la cuenta de que tardó mucho en abrir, iba medio desnudo y su cabello generalmente peinado a la perfección se hallaba en desorden. Juntando todos esos datos ¿qué más podría pensar Fugaku Uchiha? Apartó de un manotazo a su hijo para abrirse paso en la elegante habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a la cama.

–¿Dónde está? –exigió.

–¿Quién?

–La puta con la que te estabas revolcando. –siseó furioso. Abrió bruscamente el armario y revisó debajo de la cama mientras Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido.

–No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando, padre.

–¡Sólo mírate! Desnudo, con el cabello revuelto y tardaste una eternidad en abrirme… ¿dónde está tu amante? –giró la cabeza en todas direcciones y al notar la puerta de la terraza abierta, hizo una suposición. –La ayudaste a escapar ¿verdad? –dijo señalando la puerta abierta. –¿Por qué la ocultaste?

–En primera… –suspiró. –no pasé la noche con nadie. Me di un baño y no esperé a que mi cabello se secara, por esa razón quedó así. Hacía calor, por lo cual no utilicé ningún pijama. ¿Satisfecho?

–No te creo. –se cruzó de brazos y encaró a su hijo. –De acuerdo. Si es una aventura de una noche, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado de no revelar tu apellido. –cedió. –Pero si es en serio, deberías presentármela… ¿o acaso pasaste la noche con la señorita Haruno?

–Claro que no. Ni siquiera salí de mi habitación ayer.

–¿Por qué…? –los ojos de Fugaku se abrieron más de lo normal al suponer otra nueva idea. –Dime algo… ¿por qué ocultarías a tu amante? La única razón en la que puedo pensar es que no es una _ella,_ si no un _él._ ¡Creí que mis expectativas habían quedado claras cuando tuviste tu etapa de rebeldía con el vago con el que salías!

–No era un vago. –se mordió la lengua antes de continuar. –Como sea, cumplí con tus expectativas y lo dejé ¿no lo recuerdas? ¡He cumplido con tus malditas expectativas durante casi diez años y tú nunca me reconoces! Por supuesto, como yo no heredé la genialidad de Itachi… –un puñetazo cruzó rápidamente su cara. Se obligó a callar, pero no por ello bajó la vista. Sus ojos ónices se clavaron en el rostro de su progenitor con orgullo. –Lo único que siempre he querido es una sola maldita palabra tuya de reconocimiento ¡Una maldita palabra! Dejé de lado a la persona que quería, dejé de lado la carrera que deseaba estudiar, todo por lograr tu aprobación. ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? Un golpe y tu rencor. ¡Esa definitivamente es la vida perfecta de Sasuke Uchiha!

–¡Cállate! –gritó Fugaku. –Nunca podrás ser como Itachi. Te has esforzado, pero aún te falta mucho para lograr alcanzar el nivel de tu hermano.

–Eso significa que nunca tendré tu reconocimiento ¿me equivoco, Fugaku?

Los ojos de su padre lo miraron con ira. El rostro también estaba enrojecido por la furia. Dio media vuelta y se alejó, no sin antes decir:

–Itachi jamás me habló de esa manera. La familia Haruno y yo te estaremos esperando en el restaurante para desayunar. Arréglate y no tardes en bajar. –y agregó. –Itachi no habría desobedecido.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro y se masajeó las sienes, intentando controlar la rabia que sentía al no poder hacer ni decir lo que realmente deseaba. ¿Tan difícil era que Fugaku entendiera lo que anhelaba? ¡Sólo unas palabras de reconocimiento! Saberse parte de la orgullosa familia Uchiha, enaltecer el apellido, sentir que no era un inútil comparado con su hermano… Si realmente quería ser reconocido, tendría que empezar a pensar dos veces antes de actuar, porque los puntos acumulados durante los últimos diez años seguramente los había tirado por la borda con la pequeña sublevación que acababa de ocurrir. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a su armario, buscaría algo "decente" que ponerse para bajar a desayunar y no dejar a su padre en ridículo frente a los Haruno.

Detestaba los lugares abarrotados de gente, pero quedarse en su habitación con hambre no era una opción muy agradable. Eligió un desayuno tipo buffet y tomó una bandeja y un plato antes de pasearse por la barra para elegir algo de comer. Trató de evitar que la multitud lo observara, pero notó más de un par de ojos mirándolo. Claro, era imposible pasar desapercibido vestido completamente de negro y con un parche en el ojo. Tomó un plato con fruta y se dirigió a una mesa oculta tras una columna de mármol. El lugar le permitiría comer con relativa tranquilidad y tener una magnífica vista del soleado día.

Naruto intentó olvidarse de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Se había encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha y ahora parecía tener visiones de él persiguiéndolo en la oscuridad. Incluso podría jurar que ahora mismo estaba a unas mesas de distancia, junto a una linda señorita de rosados cabellos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que aquella imagen no era otra alucinación. Ahí también estaba Fugaku Uchiha, el hombre de quien se vengaría, al igual que de Sasuke y Sai. Haría sufrir a todos los Uchiha. Porque ese apellido era el inicio de su maldición.

–¡Querido! Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? –Tsunade en versión muy pero muy anciana, lo sacó de sus pensamientos de venganza al pararse en su campo de visión, obstruyéndole la imagen de los pelinegros. –Pareciera que llevo años sin verte.

–Me viste ayer, Tsunade. –respondió automáticamente. –¿Necesitas algo?

–Que maleducado eres, jovencito. –dijo mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas libres frente al rubio. –Pensé que necesitarías compañía.

–Estoy bien, gracias. –replicó. –No estaría nada mal que tuviese servicio a la habitación también durante las mañanas.

–¡Oh no! Necesitas un poco de sol, muchacho. Y la brisa matutina le dará color a tus mejillas.

Naruto reviró los ojos, desesperado porque aquella ancianita lo tratase como su abuela.

–¿Cómo va nuestro proyecto?

–Te dije que no prometería nada, Tsunade. –picó con el tenedor un trozo de fruta para llevárselo a la boca. –Aún estoy trabajando en ello.

–No importa, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Por cierto, estaba pensando…

Dejó de prestarle atención a la mujer cuando Sasuke Uchiha se puso de pie y salió del restaurante con la chica de cabello rosado aferrada a su brazo. También notó la cara de satisfacción de Fugaku y del hombre que, suponía, era el padre de la chica.

–¿Te gustó Sakura Haruno? –mencionó Tsunade al observar la poca atención que Naruto le ofrecía y el lugar en donde había fijado sus azules orbes.

–No la observo a ella.

–Entonces ¿qué observas, muchacho? Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que odiabas a los Uchiha, así que es imposible que estés observando al guapetón de Sasuke.

–Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, Tsunade. –susurró y volvió su atención a su incompleto desayuno, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisita en la cara de la anciana.

–¿Qué te parece este, Sasuke? –sonrió Sakura, mientras señalaba un corto vestido veraniego.

El pelinegro emitió un bufido cansado. Llevaba un par de horas de compras con la latosa Haruno, pero le fue imposible negarse a su petición frente a un enojado Fugaku y un ansioso señor Haruno. Así que por esa razón ahora se encontraba siendo arrastrado de tienda en tienda por una entusiasta Sakura y cargando varias bolsas pesadas. Ella era sólo una chica más de las que se dedicaban a gastar el dinero de papi, buscando un novio trofeo que presumir entre sus amigas. Odiaba a las chicas como ella.

–¡Esta es preciosa! –exclamó Sakura, señalando una camisa negra en la sección de caballeros. –Y unos vaqueros también… ¡cambiaremos completamente tu look!

Apenas parpadeó ante las palabras dichas por su autoimpuesta compañera. Se dedicó a observar a la mujer correr de un lado a otro, seleccionando varias prendas mucho más juveniles y acordes a la edad del pelinegro. Por primera vez no se quejó y sonrió ladinamente. Al menos algo bueno sacaría de la terrible tarde con Sakura. Fugaku Uchiha tendría que verlo vestir como un joven moderno, mientras el coraje quemaba su delicado estómago. Era eso o admitir públicamente que detestaba las ideas de la hija del señor Haruno, lo cual ciertamente no le convenía.

–¿Te gusta el color verde? –preguntó Haruno. Observó de pies a cabeza al guapo azabache antes de contestarse ella misma. –Creo que los colores oscuros te van mejor, pero… ¡blanco! El blanco también te quedaría bien.

Unas horas después, Sasuke tenía todo un guardarropa nuevo, con diseños elegantes y modernos. Probablemente su padre comenzaría a convulsionar del coraje después de ver sus nuevas prendas, pero siempre podría culpar a Sakura. Y quizá Fugaku tendría también una gastritis terrible al darse cuenta que buena parte del dinero invertido en el nuevo look de su hijo había salido directamente de su cuenta bancaria. Sasuke se había dado el lujo de gastar parte del dinero ganado por su padre porque también él había trabajado bastante duro para ganarlo. Fugaku le pagaba, pero él no consideraba justo lo que recibía a cambio de tanto tiempo invertido en las investigaciones para los libros de su padre.

–Te ves tan diferente… ¡eres guapísimo, Sasuke!

El moreno admitió que Sakura tenía razón. Los vaqueros ceñidos al igual que la camisa veraniega azul le sentaban de maravilla y reavivaban su pálida piel. Un par de oscuras y costosas gafas oscuras de diseñador cubrían sus ojos de los intensos rayos ultravioleta. Estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de varias mujeres –y un par de hombres– del lugar al que fuera, pero desde su cambio de vestimenta, sentía que el número de ojos posados en él se había triplicado.

Salió de la pequeña boutique en compañía de Sakura y de reojo observó una oscura sombra escabulléndose. Casualmente esa sombra era más alta que él, tenía el cabello rubio y huía.

–Quédate aquí, Sakura. –dejó a la chica cerca de una banca y salió persiguiendo a la oscura figura. Si su sexto sentido no le fallaba, aquella sombra era el acosador roba besos de la noche pasada. Tenía la complexión y la estatura, lo único que necesitaba para reconocerlo definitivamente era escuchar su voz.

Lo persiguió un par de metros hasta que notó al desconocido dar vuelta en un estrecho pasillo que no tardó en seguir. Pronto se encontró rodeado de varios cuartos de limpieza y algunas empleadas lo miraron con extrañeza. ¿Habría sido sólo su imaginación? Chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta para regresar por la Haruno. Esa noche esperaría a que su padre se durmiese y luego bajaría a la playa a buscar al pervertido ladrón de besos. El muy desgraciado se enteraría de una buena vez quién era Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, cumpliendo mi dotación semanal de este fic... este ha sido un capítulo dedicado casi completamente a Sasuke y el trauma de su padre. Lo cierto es que este capi se me vino a la mente cuando me imaginé cómo sería Sasuke si sus padres no hubiesen muerto en el manga. Yo creo que s Fugaku siguiera vivo, Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por obtener su reconocimiento... lo vimos en el manga, el pobre esquincle de seis años entrenando día y noche para perfeccionar el katon, pobrecillo.

Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los lectores y/o seguidores de este fic.** AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA:**

**Guest - Guest (#2) - TheRusso - Pikacha**

¡Cuídense mucho y nos veremos la próxima semana si aún tengo vida e internet!

_I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me 'cause it hurts._

**Kerky**

**Número de palabras: 2.069**


	5. IV: Confrontación

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencias: **AU**, **yaoi** (relaciones chic**O**xchic**O**), lemon, lime, lenguaje obsceno y exceso de cursilerías que podrían llegar a empalagar al lector.

Parejas: NaruSasu (¡por supuesto!) Si no es de tu agrado, ¿para qué sigues leyendo? Mejor da un clic en el cuadrito rojo que se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla y te evitas un gran disgusto.

* * *

Amor Hechizado

_Capítulo IV: Confrontación_

Su despertador sonó exactamente a las once de la noche. Había decidido dormir un poco antes de bajar a la playa a esperar al pervertido hombre que se había aprovechado de su momentánea vulnerabilidad al nadar desnudo por la noche. Estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo, golpearlo un par de veces y después preguntarle cómo rayos había conseguido su nombre.

Se puso de pie y se arregló un poco antes de salir nuevamente por el balcón. Usar la puerta principal podría ponerle en peligro de ser descubierto por su padre, a lo cual no se arriesgaría. Saltó el barandal de metal y recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban del camino hacia la playa. Mientras caminaba, recordó con añoranza los días de su adolescencia en los cuales era común para él desafiar las normas impuestas por su estricto padre. Solía escapar de esa manera por las noches, para salir junto a su novio a esos arrancones clandestinos que tanto les gustaban a ambos. La única diferencia era que, en ese entonces, al saltar por el balcón de su habitación, una motocicleta deportiva R6 y una enorme sonrisa lo esperaban en el jardín. ¿Por qué tantos recuerdos tenían que atosigarlo en sus vacaciones? Se suponía que debía descansar, no estar pensando en las tonterías que había cometido varios años atrás.

Tan concentrado estaba en olvidar los días de preparatoria, que pasó por alto la mirada color miel oculta tras algunas plantas. Era hora de que Tsunade Senju se pusiera en acción y juntara por fin a su nueva parejita. Quedaban cinco días para que el plazo se venciera y de ninguna forma pensaba quedarse en el cuerpo de una anciana por el resto de la eternidad, no señor. Con total disimulo, sacó su teléfono celular y realizó una llamada.

* * *

Su día no había salido del todo, bien, sobre todo después de la mirada desaprobatoria de algunos intendentes al esconderse de esa manera en uno de los cuartos de aseo, pero no en esos momentos no tuvo otra opción. Corría el peligro de que Sasuke lo reconociera y aquello no entraba dentro de sus planes, al menos no por el momento. Era curioso que en las últimas horas hubiese pensado más en Sasuke que en su más reciente ex novio, Sai Uchiha. Cabe destacar que debía de decir "reciente" entre comillas, pues había pasado más de un año desde su traumática ruptura.

Se acomodó un poco mejor sobre la roca en la cual, una noche antes, había encontrado la ropa del nudista Sasuke. Esperaba a Tsunade, hace poco había recibido una llamada de ella pidiéndole verse en la playa para negociar lo del salón que construiría. Al preguntar el porqué de verse en la playa, la anciana había dado una excusa muy simple: no le apetecía refundirse una vez más en su aburrida oficina. Ante tales sabias palabras, no podía replicar. Además, al propio Naruto le parecía mejor platicar con ella junto a una linda vista como esa en lugar de estar rodeados por cuatro blancas paredes y clima artificial provocado por el aire acondicionado.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos que bajaban del camino hacia la playa y suspiró, pero no se puso de pie.

–Pensé que tardarías más, Tsunade. Con tu edad, no pensé que caminarías tan rápido.

–¿A quién llamas anciana, perdedor?

Le pareció imposible no reconocer la voz de Sasuke. Al igual que noche pasada, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a refugiarse entre las sombras de las palmeras. La oscuridad le permitiría ocultar su rostro del pelinegro, de esa manera evitaba que lo reconociera. La voz no era un problema, porque cuando conoció a Sasuke, solía ser más chillona. Claro, después del _accidente_, su voz había adquirido un tono más profundo y ronco, de manera que era imposible asociar su actual voz con la anterior.

-Vaya, ahora que voy vestido ¿huyes de mí? –dijo Sasuke, a la vez que torcía una sonrisa que Naruto desgraciadamente conocía muy bien.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Ayer me llamaste por mi nombre. –le recordó el moreno. –¿Cómo lo sabías?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua al reconocer el estúpido error que había cometido. Ingenió una excusa rápida y creíble que lo salvara del embrollo.

–Todo mundo conoce el rostro del famoso Sasuke Uchiha. –se encogió de hombros. –No fue difícil reconocer tu linda cara, primor.

Habría soltado una carcajada al ver el rostro enfurecido de Sasuke si no fuera porque éste consideró adecuado responder a sus galanterías con un buen puñetazo en la cara. Afortunadamente, Uzumaki pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y evitar que el golpe de Sasuke le tumbara un par de dientes. Debía de admitir que aún le dolía un poco el labio partido de la noche pasada.

–¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para llamarme así? –susurró colérico el Uchiha, golpeando firmemente el tronco que había quedado bajo su mano después de que el desconocido se moviera para esquivar su golpe.

–Soy la primera persona que puede estar frente a ti, tratándote como un ser humano normal, sin estar asombrado por tu fama o lo poderoso de tu apellido. –dijo con sinceridad. Escuchó un ligero suspiro salir de los labios del moreno y lo observó dar media vuelta, pero no se marchó del lugar.

–No, no lo eres. –le contestó en voz tan baja que casi se confundía con el sonido de las olas de mal.

–¿Quieres decir que hay otra persona a la que le importa una mierda tu apellido? ¡Me encantaría conocerla –replicó con sarcasmo. Sasuke no hizo nada más que quedarse allí de pie, con las manos firmemente vueltas en puños. –¿Quién es?

–Él… era… –sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba sincerándose con un desconocido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba esa noche? –¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?

–Pensé que sería interesante saberlo, teme. –tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –¿Podrías decirme al menos qué haces aquí?

–Intentaba salvar a jovencitas desprotegidas de pervertidos como tú. –contestó rápidamente. –Pero como no hay nadie en la playa, será mejor que me vaya.

–Podrías irte o podrías quedarte a nadar desnudo una vez más. –sugirió.

–¿Qué dices? Tu cerebro realmente está enfermo si crees que nadaré desnudo mientras tú te quedas en la orilla, con mi ropa en tus garras.

–Sólo lo decía porque ayer te veías bastante feliz. Creo que hasta sonreías más que hoy.

–Yo nunca he sonreído, imbécil. –replicó rápidamente, volviendo a quedar de frente con aquel desconocido.

–Te prometo que no me robaré tu ropa. Y te avisaré si viene alguien. –insistió.

–De ninguna forma.

–Es una oportunidad única.

–No.

–Bien, tú te lo pierdes. –a pesar de las sombras que ocultaban su rostro, Sasuke pudo notar unos brillantes dientes blancos curveándose en una sonrisa.

El desconocido avanzó rumbo a la orilla del mar, apoyó un pie sobre la roca de la noche anterior y comenzó a desabrochar las correas de sus botas de piel. Sasuke lo observó en silencio. La alta figura le daba la espalda mientras se desnudaba lentamente y colocaba su ropa doblada sobre la piedra. El Uchiha tuvo que pasar saliva cuando el desconocido se quitó la camisa, dejando ver una espalda musculosa, con algunas cicatrices irrumpiendo la suave piel. Pero el aliento casi se le escapa de sus labios al ver el pantalón deslizarse por las fuertes piernas, seguido en pocos segundos por la ropa interior. Cruzó los brazos sobe el pecho y apretó sus antebrazos, forzándose a desviar la vista para no clavar la mirada en el atractivo trasero del extraño.

Naruto dejó su ropa al cuidado de Sasuke. Estaba en manos del azabache si quería vengarse por la noche anterior o unirse a él. Una fuerte ola lo recibió en el mar, zambulléndose de inmediato. No tardó en asomar su cabeza y llevar sus manos a sus cabellos, para quitarlos de su frente y retirar el exceso de agua. Apretó el nudo de su parche para evitar que una ola se lo llevase y nadó un poco más, alejándose de la orilla.

Un par de minutos después, una negra cabellera apareció a su lado. Sonriendo, se colocó de espaldas a él, para evitar que pudiera observar su rostro directamente.

–Sabía que no podrías resistirte. –dijo Naruto.

Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros y dio unas cuantas brazadas para alejarse de él, disfrutando de la temperatura del agua, igual que la noche pasada.

–No es que me interese saberlo, pero al menos el pervertido de la playa debe de tener un nombre.

–No te interesa saberlo, ni a mi decirlo. –exclamó, sumergiéndose para evitar que una ola reventara justo en su espalda. –Después de todo, "pervertido de la playa" no suena tan mal. –dijo al emerger nuevamente.

Oyó claramente el gruñido de desaprobación de Sasuke y no dudó en sonreír. De hecho, en los últimos dos días sus labios se habían curveado en más sonrisas que en el último año. Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que el rubio sintió un extraño dolorcillo en la pierna.

–¡Hey! Un pez me ha mordido.

–Los peces no muerden, dobe.

–Sí los que son grandes… ¿acabas de llamarme dobe?

Resistió el impulso de nadar hasta el azabache y enfrentarlo cara a cara. Dobe… esa palabra le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, que preferiría mantener bajo llave. ¿Y si Sasuke lo había reconocido? No, era imposible, se contestó.

Por su parte, Sasuke se quedó sumido en sus propios recuerdos. Hacía años que no llamaba a alguien "dobe". Era una palabra tabú en su vocabulario desde…

–¿Qué demonios haces?

–Voy de regreso a la orilla. –le gritó Naruto.

–¡Espera ahí, pedazo de perdedor!

–¡No voy a robar tu ropa si eso es lo que crees!

–No confío en los pervertidos playeros. –él también emprendió el regreso a la orilla. Curiosamente, el desconocido –no tan desconocido, ahora sabía que tenía el cabello rubio– se había quedado cerca de la orilla, esperándolo.

–De acuerdo, si tanto desconfías de mi, te dejo salir primero.

El pelinegro lo miró de reojo, pero sólo pudo ver un parche oscuro que cubría su ojo. Alcanzó rápidamente la orilla y se vistió, sintiendo la fija mirada del rubio sobre su níveo cuerpo. Al terminar de colocarse sus pantalones, hizo una seña con la mano para que saliera del agua mientras terminaba de ponerse su playera. Cuando Naruto estuvo a un par de metros de la roca, Sasuke sonrió con superioridad y murmuró:

–Disfruta tu regalo, usuratonkachi.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del otro, apresuró sus pasos para escapar cuanto antes de lo que, sin lugar a dudas, se convertiría en una zona de guerra cuando el rubio descubriera lo que faltaba.

No necesitaba revisar mucho para darse cuenta que el maldito Uchiha había escondido su ropa. En la piedra, lo único que quedaba eran sus botas y el sobretodo negro sin mangas que le gustaba utilizar. Afortunadamente, Tsunade tuvo la grandiosa idea de proporcionarle una suite a orillas del mar, por lo que no necesitaría cruzarse con mucha gente para llegar a su habitación si utilizaba las rutas adecuadas.

Sasuke Uchiha se las pagaría, de eso se encargaría en cuanto consiguiera un par de calzoncillos y unos pantalones.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

Lo sé, lo sé… no tengo perdón de nadie por tardarme siglos en actualizar… ¡de verdad lo siento! Estos últimos meses han sido muy agotadores y lo único que hago en mi tiempo libre es dormir, esas guardias en el hospital comienzan a matarme lentamente. ¡De verdad les ofrezco una disculpa! Espero que este capítulo, si es que alguien todavía lee esto, les guste. ¡Extraño mucho escribir! Espero poder regresar pronto a los fanfics, sólo me faltan cuatro meses para terminar con el martirio del internado.

Les agradezco infinitamente a todos los seguidores de esta historia, **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA:**

**Kaoryciel94 - lirionegro-san - An-Lupin-Malfoy - Shizuka9322 - Pameloshkis - Uhuru-chan**

Espero no tardar mucho en la siguiente actualización… la idea es volver de poco en poco a los fics.

Cuídense mucho, coman vegetales y lean yaoi.

_How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out?__  
_

**Kerky**

**Número de palabras: 1.867**


End file.
